


¡Feliz día papá!

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: One-Shot del día del padre con algo de Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	¡Feliz día papá!

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio mientras cierto castaño buscaba entre el enorme placar algo digno para la ocasión. Hoy no era cualquier día y lo sabía quería estar lo mas presentable posible. Tomo una camisa roja y se la coloco viéndose hacia el espejo notando las pequeñas arrugas debajo de sus ojos para luego sonreír, los años pasaban muy rápido se dijo para luego mirar el anillo en su dedo anular.

Abrió uno de los cajones y saco una corbata colocándosela lentamente, nunca había sido bueno en ello pero Jarvis había sido quien con paciencia había anudado cada una de sus corbatas hasta cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad objetando "Que para el siempre seria su pequeño" aun podía recordar como cada mañana y con mucha paciencia el le preparaba su desayuno y siempre se quedaba firme a su lado hasta que se terminara hasta los vegetales que había colocado discretamente entre alguno de los alimentos.

Siempre la mayoría de las veces eran solo el y Jarvis, ya que la mayoría de los días María y Howard se encontraban de viaje por negocios y si estos regresaban nunca permitían que Jarvis cenara junto a ellos.

Así que lo días en que sus padres salían de viaje eran los días mas maravillosos, dado que si estos estaban o no nunca hacia la diferencia. Siempre había echo miles de cosas para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el y con cada intento sus esperanzas parecían morir cada día, aunque su madre siempre le felicitara sus logros, llegar a Howard era un camino duro, cada vez que hacia algo este siempre le recordaba que debía hacerlo mucho mejor o buscaba algún desperfecto alegando que como un Stark no debía permitirse equivocaciones.

A pesar de todo jamás se rindió, Jarvis siempre estuvo a su lado en la busca de la aprobación de su padre. Y con cada logro estuvo el felicitándolo y hasta iba a verlo a las ferias de ciencias las cuales sus padres no iban, ya que eran cosas de muy poca importancia como para perder su valioso tiempo. Pero aun así ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de Jarvis cuando le enseñaba y explicaba como funcionaba alguno de sus inventos era lo que hacia que cada esfuerzo a pesar de todo valiera la pena.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas habían empeorado y aunque Jarvis le había dicho que no se rindiera, ya veía el cariño de su padre como algo imposible de obtener. Así que había echo lo que todo joven a su edad haría y eso era meterse en muchos, muchos problemas como peleas con sus compañeros en el MIT quienes lo acusaban de estar allí por tan solo tener el apellido Stark o irse de fiesta en fiesta hasta perder la conciencia bebiendo por que tan solo en esos momentos podía olvidar que era hijo del tan brillante Howard Stark.

Aun podía recordar una de las noches en las que había sufrido una crisis de ansiedad había llamado a la casa de sus padres, pero tan solo Jarvis estuvo allí para contener su llanto.

_—Todo estará bien. —Le había dicho con su aterciopelada voz. —_

_—¿Mis padres donde están? —Había preguntado con la voz algo entrecortada, debido al llanto y a las bebidas que había tomado para tratar de relajarse. —¡¿Dónde están ellos?!_

_Hubo un silencio._

_—Ellos están dando una fiesta, su padre esta con unos inversionistas de la empresa._

_En ese momento el castaño soltó una risa y luego otra mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro con las mejillas rojas._

_—Jarvis... ¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren? —Pregunto con la voz rota, sintiendo como le dolía el corazón. —¿Soy un mal hijo es eso?_

_—Jamás diga eso de usted señor. —Respondió firmemente en tono de regaño. —A veces los adultos comenten errores y aunque lo mas valioso este frente a ellos no saben apreciarlo._

_—Siento a verte gritado. —Murmuro apretando los labios, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —_

_—Nunca dudes de ti mismo mi niño. Recuerde que, a pesar de todo, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de usted._

Oh aquella vez en la que había cumplido años y espero largas horas en su habitación en el internado, creyendo que sus padres irían a verlo, pero tan solo había recibido un enorme regalo por correo y dado los detalles que contenía el paquete, sabia a la perfección que quien lo había elegido había sido nadie más y nada menos que Jarvis.

También podía recordar la primera vez que lo había visto enojarse, Jarvis jamás en la vida se había enojado con él. Pero ese día había cometido la estupidez de manejar borracho hasta la casa de sus padres, pero al llegar había chocado contra la enorme reja de acerco, probándose tan solo algunos rasguños en la frente, pero aun cuando había sufrido ese accidente, el único que había salido de la mansión en su ayuda había sido el Jarvis.

El hombre al verlo salir en ese estado tan de probable, salió en su ayuda, pero no sin antes agarrarlo con fuerza del rostro y verle fijamente a los ojos.

_—¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!_

_En ese momento había sentido como si todo el alcohol que había tomado se hubiera disipado al verlo tan enfadado._

_—¿En que estabas pensando? —Pregunto viéndole con enorme decepción para luego darle una bofetada tan fuerte que el castaño se tambaleo. —¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Qué quiere lograr haciendo esto?_

_—¡Yo solo quiero que alguien me quiera! —Exclamo en un grito cayendo sentado sobre el frió suelo, sobándose la mejilla. —Solo quiero, que mis padres me quieran...que, que estén orgullosos de mí._

_Jarvis se arrodillo frente a el y le miro de tal forma que el corazón se le estrujo._

_—¿Acaso no es suficiente con que te quiera como si fueras mi propio hijo? —Pregunto viéndole fijamente a los ojos, sin poder evitar que una lagrima bajara. —Yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti de cada uno de tus logros ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?_

_El castaño se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta que todo lo que sus padres le estaban haciendo a él. El se lo estaba haciendo a Jarvis, la persona que más lo quería en el mundo y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta._

_—Yo...l-lo siento. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, viendo como el hombre se secaba las lagrimas para luego apretarlo en un abrazo. —En verdad lo siento...yo soy igual que mi padre._

_—No, no lo eres. —Le respondió viéndole fijamente. —Tu no eres como tu padre, te diste cuenta de tus errores así que no digas que eres como el, en cambio conviértete en un hombre superior a él._

_—Lo haré. —Respondió firmemente mordiéndose el labio. —Yo...me casare con alguien asombroso...tendré muchos hijos y a todos los querré por igual, jamás dejare que nada les falte y estaré orgulloso de ellos yo...seré mejor padre de lo que él fue...por qué sé lo que se siente que no te amen._

_—Se que lo serás. —Dijo Jarvis acariciando su mejilla. —Ahora vamos adentro para que te cure esas heridas, cara cortada. —Murmuro sacándole una pequeña sonrisa._ _—_

Tony se miro frente al espejo, ya estaba listo.

Luego de colocarse sus lentes bajo hasta la sala donde sus hijos le observaron.

—Saldré por un rato. —Aviso para luego abrir la puerta y marcharse de allí. —

—¿Adonde va papa? —Pregunto Peter el mayor viendo hacia Steve quien leía el periódico. —

—A visitar a su padre.

—Pero Howard esta de viaje. —Respondió Harley el menor viéndole confundido. —

—Dije a su padre no a Howard. —Dijo Steve con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, ya que sabia de la situación y aunque le habría gustado acompañarlo sabia que a Tony no le gustaba que nadie le viese llorar así que prefería darle su espacio. —No se preocupen que estará de regreso para que le den sus regalos.

El viaje había sido algo largo y le había llevado mas de una hora el llegar hasta allí. El lugar quedaba algo fuera de la ciudad y era un lugar hermoso desde donde se podía ver la puesta del sol. El castaño dejo el auto estacionado y comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar caminando con un pequeño ramo de flores entre sus manos, sabía que a él siempre le habían gustado los claveles eran su flor favorita.

—A pasado tiempo... —Dijo Tony pasando su mano por aquella fría lapida, dejando a un lado las flores favoritas de Jarvis. —sé que tendría que venir más seguido, pero sabes que no me gustan los cementerios. —Se justifico rascándose la nuca con una de sus manos, como si Jarvis lo estuviera viendo y regañando con la mirada. -—Lo hice bien ¿verdad?

Pregunto viendo con una sonrisa aquellas letras, sintiendo como el viento soplaba sobre su espalda.

_—Feliz día papá..._


End file.
